listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of music videos using animation
This page lists music videos that include animation. # *Gorillaz - "19-2000" A *Tool - "Ænema" *Daft Punk - "Aerodynamic" *Madvillain - "All Caps" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Another Way" *Tad Morose - "Anubis" *Kraftwerk - "Autobahn" (2D) *Crazy Frog - "Axel F" (3D) B *Keane - "Bedshaped" (Claymation) *Rammstein - "Benzin" *Peter Gabriel - "Big Time" *Regurgitator - "Black Bugs" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Bla bla bla" *Eiffel 65 - "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" *Linkin Park - "Breaking the Habit" (Rotoscope) C *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Californication" *Alex Gopher - "The Child" *Gorillaz - "Clint Eastwood" *Elton John - "Club at the End of the Street" D *Gorillaz - "DARE" *Daft Punk - "Digital Love" *Gorillaz - "Dirty Harry" *Velvet Revolver - "Dirty Little Thing" *Guano Apes - "Dödel Up" *Tupac Shakur - "Do For Love" *Pearl Jam - "Do the Evolution" *Architecture in Helsinki - "Do the Whirlwind" (Pixel) *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Don't Download This Song" *KMFDM - "Drug Against War" *Apollo Four Forty feat. The Beatnuts - "Dude Descending a Staircase" E *Beck - "E-Pro" (Vector) *Gorillaz - "El Manana" *Röyksopp - "Epple" *Spoon - "Everything Hits At Once" *KoЯn - "Everything I've Known" *UNKLE - "Eye For An Eye" F * Mudvayne - "Fall Into Sleep" (3D) * Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." * The White Stripes - "Fell in Love with a Girl" (Stop motion) (Lego, building blocks) * Modest Mouse - "Float On" * XTM - "Fly on the Wings of Love" * The Bluetones - "Four Day Weekend" (animation by Studio 4°C) * Korn - "Freak on a Leash" G * Tom Tom Club - "Genius of Love" * Squirrel Nut Zippers - "Ghost of Stephen Foster" * Matthew Sweet - "Girlfriend" * Blur - "Good Song" * Queens of the Stone Age - "Go with the Flow" H *The Housemartins - "Happy Hour" (Claymation) *Daft Punk - "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" *Mötley Crüe - "Hell On High Heels" (Vector) *Beck - "Hell Yes" *U2 - "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (2D) *Insane Clown Posse - "Homies" *ABC - "(How To Be a) Millionaire" *Mogwai - "Hunted by a Freak" (3D) I *Quannum - "I Changed My Mind" *Björk - "I Miss You" *Samael - "Infra Galaxia" *Lambchop - "Is A Woman" *Alice In Chains - "I Stay Away" J *Primus - "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" (Claymation) (near end of video) *Pain - "Just Hate Me" (Claymation) K L *Primus - "Lacquer Head" (Claymation) *Tears For Fears - "Laid So Low (Tears Roll Down)" *Genesis - "Land of Confusion" (Puppetry) *Disturbed - "Land of Confusion" (Genesis cover) *Michael Jackson - "Leave Me Alone" *Rammstein - "Links 2-3-4" *Jet - "Look What You've Done" *Grace Jones - "Love is a Drug" *Aberfeldy - "Love is an Arrow" *Aterciopelados - "Luz Azul" M *Aterciopelados - "Mi Vida Brilla" *Wolf Parade - "Modern World" (Stop motion) *Dire Straits - "Money for Nothing" (3D) *Eminem - "Mosh" *Junior Senior - "Move Your Feet" (Pixel) *Nina Simone - "My Baby Just Cares For Me" (Claymation) *Anuj Nair - "My Love for You" (3D) N *Moby - "Natural Blues" *Björk - "Nature is Ancient" *Arcade Fire - "Neighborhood #3 (Power Out)" (3D) *Lemon Jelly - "Nice Weather for Ducks" O *Daft Punk - "One More Time" *Grooverider vs. Cypress Hill - "On The Double" *Paula Abdul -"Opposites Attract" *U2 - "Original of the Species" P *Radiohead - "Paranoid Android" (2D) *1280 Almas - "Pasado Animal" *The Shins - "Pink Bullets" (Stop motion) *Röyksopp - "Poor Leno" *Tool - "Prison Sex" *Linkin Park - "Pts.Of.Athrty" (Jay Gordon remix) *Static-X - "Push It" (Claymation) *Radiohead - "Pyramid Song" Q R *Hurt - "Rapture" *Gigi D'Agostino - "The Riddle" (3D) *KoЯn - "Right Now" (one version 2-D, another 3D) *Gorillaz - "Rock The House" *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" (Stop motion) S *Eminem - "Shake That" *They Might Be Giants - "(She Was A) Hotel Detective" *Meshuggah - "Shed" *George Michael - "Shoot the Dog" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Silence" (3D) *Badly Drawn Boy - "Silent Sigh" *Peter Gabriel - "Sledgehammer" (Stop motion) *Tool - "Sober" *The Shins - "So Says I" (3D) *Michael Jackson - "Speed Demon" (Claymation) *El-Producto - "Stepfather Factory" (3D) *The Jerky Boys - "Super Across the Way" T *a-ha - "Take on Me" (Rotoscope) *Green Jellÿ - "Three Little Pigs" (Claymation) *Gorillaz - "Tomorrow Comes Today" U *Matchbox Twenty - "Unwell" V W *Jason Forrest - "War Photographer" *Pink Floyd - "Welcome to the Machine" *INXS - "What You Need" *Of Montreal - "Wraith Pinned to the Mist (and Other Games)" *Primus - "Wynona's Big Brown Beaver" X Y *Badly Drawn Boy - "Year Of The Rat" *Peter Bjorn and John - "Young Folks" Z Animation